Naruto The Ultimate Truth or Dare
by Cheezers
Summary: Thank you This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME I got some material he is awesome
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note-**_

 _ **In this fanfic, we'll have Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sai, Kiba, and Temari. Some as these characters are dead so I brought them back to life. This is a warning there is a lot of lemon is this fanfic so watch out. Some of this came from**_ _ **This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME**_ _ **he is a awesome writer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime and manga.**_

 _ **[3rd Person]**_

"The rules are simple! Take clothing off if you don't do a dare, and kiss a random boy or girl if you don't do the truth! Whatever happens here STAYS here in my house!" said Sasuke as he locked the doors. Everybody was sitting around in the room some on the floor.

"So who goes first? How about you Naruto?

"Uhhhh fine Sakura Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to French Kiss Sasuke without any clothes."

Sakura blushes. She took of her shoes.

"Naruto, now it's _my_ turn…" Sakura said with a devilish smile.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with Hinata _naked._ And you guys have to strip down in front of us. If you deny this bet Naruto, TWO pieces of clothing are coming off, and it's the bottom ones. HaHaHaHa!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Percy said.

"I'm not gonna do this guys." Hinata protested.

"But you have to unless Naruto says no. Only the dared can refuse."

"Hinata, come on." Said Naruto as he took off all his clothes, revealing his dick. Tenten, Temari, Ino, Tsunade and Sakura bore hungry eyes into it. After Hinata balked for a minute, she grudgingly got undressed and then the whole room was looking at Naruto and Hinata naked. Hinata couldn't help but sneak a look at Percy's thing. She wondered if being naked in a closet with her love could be that bad.

"Well? Are you modeling for us, get in the closet!" Sasuke smirked being the ringmaster of this game.

(Annabeth POV)

Huge. Gargantuan. Those are the words I will use to describe his Gigantic penis. Awkward on so many levels yet my wildest dream come true. I was in a HUGE walk-in closet with NARUTO NAKED. I couldn't describe the feelings I was having at the moment. I wasn't that up to it in the beginning, but I reminded myself to give a thank you to Sakura after this. This was going to happen SOME-time, but having it now is so much better. I was nervous on how Naruto looked hesitant to everybody except to me, where he looked excited. The choice was in his hands and he took it. But I can't blame him because I might have chosen this too.

"Listen uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hinata, I'm so sorry. If you just want to stand here and wait, I'll totally understand." Naruto said apologetically.

And this is where I got weird. Sometimes, the strange and normal side gets the better of me and does crazy stuff, but in the moment I was excited.

I grabbed his shaft with one hand and his back with the other, and I leaned over and started making out with him.

"Let's use this walk in closet. I hear the carpet is soft. Why don't we have some fun on it?"

I temporarily let go of his shaft and pushed him gently to the carpet where he lied on his back and looked at me as I came in for his dick. I came down hard and sucked it like there's no tomorrow. At first Naruto was absolutely stunned, but shock was replaced by moans and a smile so big that it pushed all the cabins out of the way. After a minute of that, my mouth came off it, much to my dismay, and my hand gingerly touched his throbbing penis. I started to rub it, and then gave him a hand job. After some of that I leaned over and let him have a turn of me.

(Naruto POV)

If I wasn't so happy and stunned, I might've paid more attention to the fact that there was a flash through the giant shutters in the closet door. Whatev, I'll deal with whoever snapped a photo later.

Hinata put her elbows on the floor, stretched her ass out far, and prepared for impact, thought it looked like she was taken by surprise. More like taken by shaft.

It was the best feeling ever. I thrust in and out, in and out. I couldn't stop. She moaned and groaned, but that only turned me on more.

"Naruto!,Naruto!, Nar-! Don't stop!"

"Ugh, ugh I think I might-"

"Hey guys, time is- WOAH!" said Sakura as she opened the closet doors, followed by Everybody right behind her.

Hinata slumped on the floor exasperated and when she turned she desperately grabbed a bathrobe off a hanger and covered her boobs and other parts. If I wasn't so surprised I might have described her beautiful tits, which must have been made by the finest architects in the world. I was so surprised I flipped around, my large erected dick hanging in the air. Sakura slammed the closet door shut and slid our clothes underneath the door.

"Well guys, we'll give you a minute to get dressed and, um, sort yourselves out. Hope it was, uh, heaven in there." She said through the door.

Me and Hinata got dressed and came out blushing. I hoped someone would make Sakura pay.

(Neji POV)

That was _nasty._ I always knew Hinata and Naruto were crazy about each other and would take down the gods to save each other, but to fuck in a closet naked for 7 minutes with people mere feet away? Talk about love birds.

Not that me and Tenten were much better.

"Neji, it's your turn."

"Okay…Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Um truth, I mean dare."

"Okay, stick your hand down Tsunade's panties for the next 3 rounds."

Tsunade who obviously was irked out. It kinda took away from the dare, but the look on Kiba's face was priceless. He's never kissed a girl, much less felt their stuff, at least that's what I'm guessing. Kiba took of his jacket.

"Temari, it's your turn."

"Ahh good,Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Come over , step out into the closet for a sec, k'?"

"Okay… Eww I stepped in cum! Gee, I wonder where THAT could've come from?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay Neji, I want you to seduce Jason after the game, okay?" Temari whispered into Tenten's ear.

"Fine…"

"Okay Neji, you can come back into the room."

"Finally…"

(Piper POV)

"Sia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you screw Ino if you had the chance?"

"I, um, I guess?"

Ino blushed on the other side of the room, then made pointed outside. Then both of them went to Ino's house.

"Okay, it's time for me to dare someone." Hinata said.

"You two," she said as she pointed at Temari and Shikamaru," Have to skinny-dip in the tub together in the bathroom for the next half hour. "

Hinata gave her evil smile which was very odd.

Temari gulped. Shikamaru looked nervous.

"But we don't- We're not-" Temari tried to desperately put a stop to the dare.

"Go in. NOW."

The 2 walked inside the bathroom and started up.

Their clothes slid under the door back into the room several minutes later.

"Okay Sasuke, truth or dare?" kiba asked.

"Dare."

"Make out naked with Sasuke in the middle of the room."

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

"The person dared is the one who makes the decision. And if he wants to make out naked with you its fine.

"NO Sasuke don't, please! I'm begging you!"

"Could we come up with a compromise?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess 2 articles of clothing from each.".

Several minutes later Sasuke only had his briefs on.

"Naruto, it's your turn."

"Okay,Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Do a motorboat with Sakura."

"Why am I the main dare subject?!"

"I don't know…"

"Um no way, I'll just take off a piece of clothing."

No way _I_ was gonna do a motorboat with Sakura. I took off my shirt and showed my apple green bra. I couldn't tell whether I was annoyed and happy that Neji was staring at me like a hungry puppy.

 _ **That was part 1 so part 2 will come out sometime this week THANKS AND ENJOY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note-**_

 _ **In this fanfic, we'll have Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sai, Kiba, and Temari. Some as these characters are dead so I brought them back to life. This is a warning there is a lot of lemon is this fanfic so watch out. Some of this came from**_ _ **This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME**_ _ **he is a awesome writer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime and manga.**_

(Naruto POV)

After fucking Hinata, I was in the mood for sex.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"Said Neji

"Truth." Hinata said uneasily. All she had on was a bra and panties. I wish I could be ripping them off and getting down.

"Hinata, if you had to choose between your dad and Naruto, like one of them had to die, who would you choose?"

"I-I can't decide."

"Then the bra comes off!"

She slowly took off her bra, and in bright lights, I have to say she looked fucking amazing. Her tits perfectly shaped and so big, so hot. I wish right then and there I could get a dare to fuck her.

"Okay Naruto, truth or dare?"Said Tenten

"Dare." I said. Ugh, why did I say dare?!

"Percy, I dare you to have fully fledged naked sex with anyone in this room except me, for 5 whole minutes in the middle of the room."

Well, I'll admit, I was a bit mad at Neji for pressuring Hinata like that before, even if it opened the chance for her to be naked, I did something pretty bad. But it was awesome.

"Anybody?"

"Anybody except Hinata."

"Okay. I'll fuck you."

"What?"

By then, I was already stripping down, and Tenten, who only had panties and a bra on, was still in shock. I ripped off her panties and bra and got to work. I made sure to really pound her to make Neji jealous. Nobody is mean like that to my GF.

"Ahh Neji! Naruto!, I didn't mean me-EEE!"

"You're a person other than Hinata!"

And then I thrust my dick into her. I pushed hard, and deep.

"AHH! Ah Naruto stop it!"

"Not for two minutes!"

"Ahh, you're going to tear me apart! I can't take it!"

Her saying that only made me ram her ass harder. I held on to her tits as I shoved my penis up her ass. My cum exploded inside of her. Neji was watching in disbelief the whole time.

"UHH Naruto!" she squealed. But I wasn't done yet.

"Get on the ground and suck it!" I yelled.

"What?" she panted.

"Suck it now, you wanted fully fledged, I'll give you fully fledged. Now suck my godly dick."

Now I know this was anything but me, that this was a new mean, cruel side of me, but the moment had me.

As Tenten sucked my cock, I played with her boobs, and then I sat and demanded a hand job. She grabbed hold of my shaft and began, up and down, up and down, I cummed in her face as she desperately opened her mouth to get every last drop of it. Five minutes was up and I got up and got dressed as she lay there.

"Dude… DUDE. That was Tenten! My Tenten! My poor, poor Tenten!"

"A dares a dare!"

I walked up to Hinata sat next to her. She whispered in my ear-

"I forgive you it was a dare?"

"ok." I said. That was my GF. Forgiving me.

Temari and Shikamaru came out of the bathroom holding hands. Temari sat down and Shikamaru sat on his lap.

"Neji, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." He said excitedly.

"I dare you to lick Tenten's panties"

"What?"

"Lick Tenten's panties"

"uuuuuuhhhhhh." Licking Tentens panties.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to permanently take off 2 articles of clothing k'?" Kiba told Percy.

Ugh fine."

As Naruto got undressed.

Naruto so he was stark naked.

"So Shikamaru, I was wondering- OH MY GODS." Temari broke off when she saw Percy's 9 ½ inch member, fully erect hanging in the air.

"TEMAR!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Sorry, it's just so-," Hinata was giving Temari the death stare. "I mean uh never mind."

"Naruto,stop." Hinata told Naruto.

"You have to stay naked!" Kiba said with a devilish smile.

So Naruto sat down with a nothing on. His penis was erected and bulging, every few seconds pulsing forward a half inch, then back. Hinata sat next to him and discretely put her hand in his underwear.

"Soooo, who's turn is it to dare?" Kiba asked.

"I guess my turn." Answered Shikamaru.

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you want to fuck Sasuke?"

"Uhhhhhhhh YYYYYYEEEEEESSSS."

"Okay Temari, your turn." Shikamaru said.

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare, I can take anything!"

"Okay bad boy. I dare you-"To slap Tsunade in the face."He took off his pants.

Wow that was fast." Temari finished.

The whole room exploded into laughter.

Temari walked back to Shikamaru who looked relieved after learning his GF was awesome

"Temari, remember to sit on Travis's lap, it was part of the dare earlier." Hinata reminded.

"Good one Temari!" Sasuke said. "That was hilarious!".

"So who's turn is it now?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's my Turn" Said Sasuke

"Sakura, _truth_ or _dare_?" he asked.

.

"Well, I gotta pick dare."

Oh crap, she picked dare.

"And the dare come in the bedroom with me!"

Oh _crap._

"I'm not going through with this! I can't!"

Sasuke drag her in his bedroom

"ahahahaahhaaha." Screamed Sakura

"Oh my god Sakura will get fucked" I said

 _ **That was part 2 so part 3 will come out sometime this week THANKS AND ENJOY!**_

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note-**_

 _ **In this fanfic, we'll have Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sai, Kiba, and Temari. Some as these characters are dead so I brought them back to life. This is a warning there is a lot of lemon is this fanfic so watch out. Some of this came from**_ _ **This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME**_ _ **he is a awesome writer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime and manga.**_

(Hinata POV)

Sitting next to me was Naruto, FULLY NAKED. His 9 inch member of god-like proportions was just hanging there, in the open. My god. I could not wait until tonight when I get Naruto to fuck me. I know I'm only 16 ½ and so is Naruto, but honestly I wanted to take their relationship farther than just kissing, feeling his abs and occasionally getting one second peeks at his dick.

"HINATA!"

"WHAT?!"

"I've been calling your name 5 times. You were too into Naruto's dick, at least that's what it looks like!" Kiba teased.

I looked around the room and everyone was looking at my hand which was still holding Naruto's member. I blushed so hard my cheeks became tomatoes. I took my hand off Naruto's cock which was rock hard and pulsing, and was red in 5 places where my fingers were holding it in a death lock.

"I tried to ask you to let go, but you kinda wouldn't answer." Naruto said.

"sorry…" I said under my breath.

"So Hinata, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare…"

"Sit on Naruto's lap until I say to get off."

"WHAT? But-but he's n-naked!"

"Exactly." Said Kiba with an evil smirk on his face.

I was appalled but at the same time bursting with excitement. Naruto's erected member stood up, as if impatiently waiting for my ass. I looked at Naruto for approval and he smiled and patted his lap. I slowly stood up and was about to sit on Naruto's lap but not before Kiba interjected.

"I forgot to mention- without panties." Those once beautiful sea dark eyes were full of enjoyment and a bit of revenge. I could tell people's emotions, and his were directed straight at Naruto. I looked at Naruto again.

"If you refuse the dare you have to take off some clothes. If you do it you still have to take off some clothes."

I hesitated for a moment and slowly started pulling down my panties but very seductively by using my thumbs on the straps and bending over a bit, making sure to show off my ass in front of everyone. If I was seriously gonna do this, then I was gonna do it good. So I started to sit down, waited a sec to make sure Kiba didn't have any more evil twists, then I sat down on Naruto's lap.

When I sat down, his erected 9 inch member had to give my ass a warm welcome. I sat right on top of it by accident and it slid up my vagina. I freezed for a second and then a jolt was sent through my body. I was not expecting this. I could tell Naruto was surprised too because immediately he shook and went "Uhh!" and his member began to pulse inside of me. I did an "Ugh-uhhh-" the second we connected.

"Oh crap Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shove it in there, I was just sitting and you sat down and-"

"No-no it's fine Naruto. I'll deal with it."

Oh gods oh gods OH GODS!

Naruto had impaled me! His godly penis inside me! We're basically having sex, if that counts. And I think the fact the he's completely NAKED and his member was shoved inside of me makes this count as sex!

"Hey Hinata! Stop tuning out! I know you're sitting on Naruto's dick- wait. Oh my gods- OH MY GODS WE HAVE LOVE BIRDS RIGHT HERE! JASON ACTUALLY STUFFED HIS COCK IN HER WHEN SHE SAT DOWN BY ACCIDENT! OH SNAP!" Kiba yelled.

The Tsunade hooted and Kiba was doubled over laughing. Shikamaru had a hysterical look on his face and Temari was smiling with one eyebrow raised It was all so bad.

"It was an accident guys, I swear! I didn't mean to sit on it, the angles were just perfectly aligned and it went smoothly in. If you would just let me readjust-"

"Nuh uh! Not happening! I dared you to sit on Naruto's lap, and if you slide off his dick, you'll be off his lap. You're staying on there until the game is over." Kiba exclaimed.

Whatev Hinata You can do this. This is awesome if you think about it. You're riding Naruto! Except the ride hasn't started, but still! And you're butt naked – your bra!

Yeah, but still…

"Fine Kiba… TRUTH-OR-DARE."

"HOLE-eee shit. Da-dare?" Kiba said in a small voice with an unconvincing smile?

"Oh Kiba…. I DARE YOU TO remove TWO articles of clothing AND Tsunade has to give you a hand job or a blow job. If you deny this dare you're out of the game. And you're every girl in the village sex toy for the rest of the year. So CHOOSE!" And with that final word everybody in the cabin turned their heads in Kiba direction who looked and Tsunade and swallowed.

Sasuke came back to the room and was sweaty. Sakura had white stuff on her face and her breast she was sweaty to. Sasuke's dick was dripping cum and Sakura's vigina was dripping cum.

"You guy had sex so how was it."

"It was super awesome and hot." They both said

 _ **That was part 3 so part 4 will come out sometime this week THANKS AND ENJOY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note-**_

 _ **In this fanfic, we'll have Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sai, Kiba, and Temari. Some as these characters are dead so I brought them back to life. This is a warning there is a lot of lemon is this fanfic so watch out. Some of this came from**_ _ **This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME**_ _ **he is a awesome writer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime and manga.**_

(Kiba POV)

Damn. Hinata could be sweet most of the time, sexy all of the time, and downright insane with sex but man, was she evil during ToD! I'd seen her wrath with her dares before, but now? Oh gods, I was in some deep horse manure.

"Um, uh, ummm, gah…" Were the only words I could muster.

"I prefer the person who I'm about to _suck off_ could use actual words!" Tsunade said playfully."

"Tsunade?!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Don't just presume I'm gonna let you have my dick!"

"Hey, you were pretty enthusiastic about sex!"

"Yeah, well… Um… Gah…"

"Kiba!"

"Well geez I'm sar-ree!?"

"Tsunade, Kiba! Guys just decide whether or not you're doing the dare! Kiba, If you're gonna do it, just make it quick!" Hinata yelled.

"7 minute rule at the least." Hinata added.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"I have a whole-game rule and I'm having surprise butt sex thanks to you, so it's the least I can put on you!"

"Of course it has to make sense…" I mumbled under his breath.

"So are you going to do it or what?" Shikamaru pressured Kiba.

"Yeah are you?" chimed in Sasuke.

I looked at Temari. She blew a strand of hair off her face.

"Do it Kiba." said Temari

" , come over here." I called as I took off my shirt.

"Time for the moment of truth…" I sighed. I took off my underwear and my bulging erection burst out.

I will not lie. Every girl in the room wide eyed my member

"Temari!" Shikamaru moped.

"I'm sorry Temari, but I'm allowed to look! I haven't stopped you from eyeing Tsunade's DD's this entire game, have I?"

"My, my Kiba, it was already hungry for some?" Tsunade laughed. "How big is it? 8? 9?"

"8." I uncomfortably answered.

"Woah Kiba!" She exclaimed as she took it in her hands and began to massage it. "You've been keeping this from me all these years? You naughty boy!"

"Um uh yeah…" I said.

"Now sit down Kiba, you can't expect me to suck it all the way up there, now do you?"

"I-I would guess not but um-"

"You talk too much silly! Now just hush for a minute and enjoy!"

"Enjoy, but we're- uhh UHHHHHhhhh" I broke off.

Tsunade had begun the BJ. And damn was she good. She deepthroated nearly the entire thing. I actually think it was the entire thing. It was a miracle she didn't choke. She began slowly, suckling it inside her mouth. I could feel the vibrations of her throat through my penis. It was so tranquil and good. I was in heaven.

"Do you wanna make it better?" She asked through my dick in her mouth. It took me a couple of seconds to respond because of all it happening. I was wondering how the hell it could get better.

Boom.

She went at it. She started to deepthroat it again, but at a super-speed. Of course she made a few faces, but she never gagged! Soon I was on the edge of spurting my load.

In a minute, without warning, I burst in her mouth, all over her shirt, and in her hair. She looked so cute covered in my cum. Then to finish me off, she simply kissed the tip of my member and smiled flirty at me while rubbing the cum around on her tits. it was starting out to be the best night of my life!

My elbows unlocked and my back fell to the floor with my throbbing erection still hanging in the air. That was roughly 2 minutes, but Hinata said 7. So…

I sat right up. Everybody looked surprised, but not as much as Tsunade.

"How-? My blowjobs _always_ knock the boys to home."

"Well it's not your game anymore. We got 5 more minutes to go."

"So what do you mean Kiba?" asked Tsunade with a smile dawning on her face.

"I mean I'm gonna give you the best 5 minutes of your life." I said with my erection growing ever so high, pulsing and throbbing in Tsunade's face as I stood up.

"Now turn over and get that ass in my face now!" I commanded. She had seduced me into a BJ. Now _I_ seduced her.

"Yes Kiba!"

"I'm in control now, got it?"

"Wha-"

I smacked her ass so hard I left a red hand mark on it, quickly shoved my erect member into her then out.

"Nooo!"

"I said _who's_ in command!"

"You are, you are, just put it back i-UHHHUHhuuhuhhuh…"

I thrusted in, then out.

"Nooo out it UHUHUHUHHHHHHHH"

In, out, in, out. I did it for a minute. She was getting restless, trying to take over, so I had to do something. I slid it out, smack her ass it left a red hand mark, then I thrusted in so deep and hard, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"K-K-K-KIB-KIBA! Y-YOU'RE TEARING M-ME A-A-APARRRRRRRRRT!"

I ignored her and shoved it in deeper. It looked like all 9 ½ inches were in here.

"I'm g-gonna cummmmmm!" I yelled as a jolt went through my penis and body and I shook for a second. My entire load burst inside of her, more then I have ever done.

"UHHHHHHHHHuhhhhhhhh" she squealed. She then turned over onto me so I was on the ground.

"I'm taking over!" she said as she bounced up and down on my dick. I pointed my lower half of my body upwards and grabbed and squeezed her bouncing tits. She squealed like a little piggy and I thrust inwards with my penis with gargantuan force, practically ripping her wet pussy apart. She came on me and I pushed her to the ground and for a whole minute I thrust in and out forcefully with no hesitation for 60 seconds. She was crying in joy but yelling at the same time.

"KIB-KIB-KIBA, DON'T STOP KIB-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

KIBA-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I grabbed a quick look at the clock. 7 and a half minutes. I collapsed on the floor with my penis still inside Tsunade. When she tried to crawl away on her side I grabbed her by the tits on both sides and gave one enormous push into my dick and came all over her. I was the biggest load I had ever done. It was enough to put into a shots glass. It was all over her tits, face, belly, vagina and mouth. I grabbed her and made out with her for 20 seconds and then let go. She crawled naked back next to Hinata and Naruto with a red ass and the biggest smile on her face.

"Kiba…"

I looked at her.

"If you're ever bored, come back so I can see what you can do in several hours of sex." Tsunade said with a wink of the eye.

I just blankly nodded and walked back to Temari and sat next to her.

…

"That was rather… Exciting?" Naruto ventured.

"So many naked people near me…" Shikamaru muttered, looking at Hinata and Naruto and then at Tsunade who hadn't put her panties back on.

"Well, that was sure worth a dare!" Hinata said.

I started to put on my clothes, but Hinata had to remind me of the terms of the dare.

"Kiba remember? 2 articles of clothing which would be your t-shirt and your underwear."

"Ugh, fine." I mumbled completely naked.

"Hey Temari, can you hand me that water-bottle? I'm kind of bound to…Um… Naruto's…"

As Temari gingerly gave Hinata the water bottle, Temari gave an "Ewww" out loud because giving your half naked friend a water bottle when they're sitting on their fully naked BF who's dick is inside at that very moment is kinda… Ewww…

 _ **That was part 4 so part 5 will come out sometime this week THANKS AND ENJOY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I have some family issues so i will take longer to upload chap 5 so sorry i will upload ASAP. THX**_


End file.
